The Heroes Council - The New Additions
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: In the aftermath of "Dimensional Champions", AniEarth needs a group of heroes to be part of its Heroes Council. But, who will it be?


The Heroes Council: The New Members  
A MAT2K2/Heroes of Arcadia: Dimensional Champions continuation  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA, Archie and DiC  
All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC  
All Dragonball Z characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and   
FUNImation  
All MST3K characters are owned by Best Brains Inc.  
All Mario and Legend of Zelda characters are owned by Nintendo  
All Megaman characters are owned by Capcom  
All Digimon characters are owned by Toei Animation and Saban  
All Sailor Moon characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation and DiC  
Spider-Man and other characters are owned by Marvel Comics  
  
Fan-Made characters are owned by:  
Ashura, Crystallis, and Seiyuka: Ashura Hedgehog  
Merc, Sabian, Sara, Angel: Merc Star  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault: Anthony Bault  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're kidding me? They found it where?!" Washu said, talking to Anthony.   
Lately, the two were hunting down the remaining Arcadian portals. They found the one  
to NeoEarth in the most oddest place: Maverick Hunter HQ. That portal lead to   
Neo-Silicon Valley. But, the latest one was found in the most oddest place of all.  
  
"They found it in Mimi's house." Anthony said. The Mimi he was refering to was  
the Digidestined who moved to New York after her trip through the Digital World.  
Washu just wanted to laugh her head off.  
  
"And let me guess, they're going to let HER guard the portal." Washu said. She  
had said this, seeing as how the other four portals were guarded by well-known   
people. The Gardenian portal guarded by the Namekian known as Piccolo, the Mobian   
portal guarded by Knuckles the Echinda, the Hyrule portal by everyone who lived in  
the Masaki shrine and the NeoEarth portal by both Megaman X and Zero.  
  
"From what I hear, no. They said that they're to get not only help from the  
military and the NYPD, but also help from two of New York's local super teams."   
Anthony said.  
  
"I see..." Washu said. "Well, at least they're all present and accounted for.  
That's all that matters."  
  
"True...too true." Anthony said. "Now, for the next step..."  
  
"Next step?" Washu asked. "What next step?"  
  
"You remember the Heroes Council, right?" Anthony said. Washu nodded. "Well,  
it's only fitting if AniEarth can have a few representatives."  
  
"Ah, I got it now..." Washu said. "Guess it's time for the greatest scientist  
in the universe to become the greatest auditioneer in the universe!" Anthony  
giggled at that. "Well, I'd better get to work, you get back to Mobius. After what  
Eggman and his cronies did to the cities, the rebuild effort really needs to speed  
up."  
  
"You got it, Washu. Catch you later!" Anthony said. With that, he lept through  
the makeshift portal Washu made.  
  
'Perhaps I should have told him to call me LITTLE Washu.' Washu thought as she  
started to work on her holotop. "Arcadia wants reps, it's getting them..." She   
stopped and turned to the teleporter that lead to the main lobby of her lab. "And  
it'll start right here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, I'd never thought I see this place so filled!" SEGASonic said, after  
watching a group of Mobians leave the Masaki Shrine.  
  
"Ever since we found those portals, everything's change." Tenchi said.  
  
"Too much, in fact." Crow said. "Though, it's funny to see Washu trying to  
grab "samples" from the other races..." As if on cue, Washu walked out of her lab  
and approached the three.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my work, robot?" she said. Crow freaked out,  
hearing this.  
  
"NO! Nonononononono! N...nuttin's wrong, Miss Wash...er, Little Washu!" Crow  
stammered before racing off.  
  
"Hey, Little Washu. Something wrong?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Not a big problem, but, can you get the others here?" Washu said.  
  
"Sure. What's wrong?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"You'll see." Washu said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In less than 30 minutes, the entire group was gather, consisting of SEGASonic,  
SEGATails, SEGAAmy, Shadow, Mina, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi,  
Washu, Mike, Crow, Tom, Ashura, Crystallis, Merc, Angel, Sabian, and Sara. As soon  
as the last ones arrived, Washu began to talk.  
  
"Well, as you may have known, Anthony and the other Arcadians have located the  
final portal and have now offically made AniEarth part of Arcadia with that." Washu  
said. "And now, he's asked us to choose people to be part of the Heroes Council."  
  
"Are you sure he wants people for the Heroes Council, or their MSTing group?"  
Ryoko said, remembering the odd coincedince between the two.  
  
"Ryoko, daughter, they told you that they WERE the Heroes Council..." Washu  
said. "Anyway, he's looking for a few good men...or women...to be part of the team."  
  
"So, we just choose people from right here?" Shadow said. Washu shook her  
head.  
  
"We CAN choose ONE, but not all." Washu said. "So, who wants to be a Council  
Member?"  
  
"Well, let's see, REGIS!" Tom said, sarcastic at the end.  
  
"How about me?" Mike said. This caused most of the group to laugh at him.   
"What? WHAT?"  
  
"Let's be honest, there's no way they'll accept you, Mike." Crow said.  
  
"You don't know that!" Mike said.  
  
"Well, I think I should be a representative for the Heroes Council." Ayeka  
said. "After all, I'm AM a royal princess and my title..."  
  
"Can SHOVE IT!" Ryoko finished. "I'm going to be the rep, and that's that!"  
  
"Fat chance, you monster woman!" Ayeka said. "If they went to a war, they'll  
be surely sent to defeat!"  
  
"Yeah, right, bitch!" Ryoko said. "You'd retreat in the first sign of danger!"  
As the two continued arguing, Washu walked up to Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, why don't you be the rep for us?" Washu said.  
  
"Me, Little Washu?" Tenchi said, surprised. "Well...okay! Besides, it'll get   
me a breather from them..." Then he started muttering. "I'm Ryoko's boyfriend, yet  
the two still attack each other, one determined to keep me, the other determined to  
win me...ugh, why me?"  
  
"Then, why don't I join him?" SEGASonic said. Washu shook her head.  
  
"No can do, Sonikku." Washu said. "There's already a Sonic there. That goes   
the same for the rest of the furries."  
  
"Then, how about me?" Merc said. "It'll be awesome to be part of something   
like them!"  
  
"Sorry, Mercster." Washu said. "It's a strictly well-known face place."  
  
"Hey, I'm well-known." Merc said.  
  
"You know what I mean..." Washu said. "But, I have a list of other possible  
people who can join in."  
  
"Oh, like who?" Crystallis asked. She was then given a list, as were Shadow,   
Sabian, and Ryoko.  
  
"Not many people would really "qualify" as a good member, so I choose those  
I felt...well, worthy." Washu said.  
  
"Well, not making fun of them, but are you sure a member of the Sailor Scouts  
would fit as a member of the HC?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Well, we've got to be varied." Washu said. "Now, you four go and see who you  
can find..."  
  
"No, prob, Washy!" Sabian said. "We'll have your members chosen   
lickidy-split!" With that, the four were gone, Ashura accompanying Crystallis and  
Sara accompanying Sabian.  
  
"I hope they come back with good people." Mihoshi said.  
  
"I just hope they come back." Kiyone said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Satan City's world-reknown Capsule Corp., Sabian was able to gather up  
most of the Z-Warriors. Present were Goku, his sons Gohan and Goten, the Namekian  
Piccolo, Goku's best friend Krillin, Gohan's girlfriend Videl, the Saiyan prince  
Vegeta, both versions of Trunks, and Future Trunks' girlfriend Seiyuka.  
  
"Alright, you two. What's this all about?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, frankly, Arcadia needs a few good men and you've been chosen to help."  
Sara said. "We've already picked one, that being Tenchi."  
  
"That farmboy? Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Father!" Trunks said. "Please...continue on, Sara and Sabian."  
  
"Anyway, with AniEarth now part of the Arcadian pairing, the others decided to  
have people join in with their Heroes Council." Sabian said. "So...who's in?"  
  
"Why don't you be in it, dad?" Gohan said. "I'm sure they'll enjoy having you  
around, seeing has you've beaten so many creatures in the past..."  
  
"Yeah, dad!" Goten said. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Goku said. "It's nice and all, buuuut..." Gohan  
immediately got the idea.  
  
"Mom...yeah, she would throw a hissy fit everytime you leave." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad my dad ain't here. He would start complaining that all that  
happened is a bunch of magic tricks. Hell, he doesn't believe that Master existed at  
all, just a figment of someone's imagination..." Videl said. "That, and he would  
steal the show everytime."  
  
"Man, I'd love to see Anthony straighten his clock." Sara said. "Er...how   
about you, Piccolo?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm already tied up protecting both Dende and the Gardenian portal  
as it is." Piccolo said.  
  
"I'd love to, guys, but I'd doubt they enjoy me hanging around..." Krillin  
said.  
  
"Grr...FINE! I'll go!" Vegeta said. "Besides, I'm ready to give those 'heroes'  
a good lession in fighting. What they did during that battle with Master was  
PATHETIC!"  
  
"I'd love to hear you say that in front of them!" Sara said.  
  
"I'd wish I could go..." Seiyuka said. "But, I belong here. With Trunks."  
  
"Could you NOT be so cuddly around me? It's making me sick..." Chibi-Trunks  
said. With that, the group laughed their heads off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In New York, things there weren't so peaceful. One minute, the web-slinging  
hero, Spider-Man, was on his way to the location of the Gamemaster's Earth portal,   
hoping to snap some shots to have shown on the Daily Bugle. The next, he was locked  
in mortal combat with one of his many foes, namely Dr. Octopus.  
  
"Jeeze, can't a superhero have a day off? You know, one WITHOUT fighting?"  
Spidey said as he dodged one of Octopus' tentacles.  
  
"Ad-lib all you want, Spider-Man. When I get through with you, you'll regret  
ever crossing my path!" Doc Ock said.  
  
"Do you know how many times people said that?" Spidey asked. "On second   
thought, don't. It'll take too long." Caught off guard, the hero was slammed by the  
full force of Dr. Octopus' tentalces. Dazed, the evil doctor moved in for the kill,  
only to watch helplessly as his tentacles were wrapped around him, and tied in a   
double knot.  
  
"What?! What trickery is this?!" Doc Ock said, struggling with his own weapons  
to be free.  
  
"It's called Chaos Control, Doctor." a voice said. The two turned and saw   
Shadow standing there, smirking. Just then, the police sirens blared. "Good, they've  
arrived. Spider-Man, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Okay. Let me get something and we'll talk." Spidey said. Leaping to a nearby  
wall, he pulled off a webbed-on camera he placed up there before the battle. After  
that, the two went up onto a roof. "Alright, Shadow, what's up?"  
  
"Frankly, Spider-Man...you've been drafted." Shadow said. "The Arcadians are  
looking for new members of the Heroes Council for our planet, and we've chosen you."  
  
"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!" Spidey said, waving his hands. "Time out! Are you saying  
that Anthony Bault, the Gamemaster who should have went into accounting instead of  
the hero business, wants me, the guy whose been a loner for most of his heroic   
career, on his team? Please tell me I'm dreaming..."  
  
"Heheheh...I wish I was..." Shadow said. "Well, what do you say? You in?"  
  
"Have you approached any other heroes?" Spidey said. "I mean, I'm sure people  
like Captain America or Wolverine or even the Hulk would want to be in on this."  
With that, Shadow handed the webslinger a list of reasons why they didn't want it.  
  
"And if that isn't any proof, I'm missing a few quills from where Wolverine  
got pissed at me for constantly pestering him. That and a threat to Anthony from   
him. Something about being a Professor X ripoff in a story..." Shadow said.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything else better to do..." Spidey said. "Sure, you got  
yourself your man! Now, to take pictures of that portal..."  
  
"Too late, Spider-Man." Shadow said, holding up another newspaper with the  
portal on the front page, both Mimi and her Digimon Palmon right beside it. Spidey  
snapped his fingers in defeat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over in Tokyo, Ashura and Crystallis had arrived at their destination, hoping  
that their target was home.  
  
"Man, it's been a long time since we've seen Kari..." Crystallis said.  
  
"Yeah, ever since we've left the Absolution, we've haven't talked to some of  
our old crew, Kari and TK being two of them!" Ashura said. "It'll be great to see  
our friend." Arriving at an apartment, Crystallis knocked on the door and waited  
for a responce. "Hope someone's home..." Just then a middle-aged woman opened the  
door.  
  
"Oh, hello!" she said, seeing the three. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Kari home?" Crystallis asked. "This is something of importance."  
  
"Well, she just got home, but I can see if she can see you two!" she said. She  
turned around and called out. "KARI! YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS!" With that, Kari  
peeked around the door from her room.  
  
"Who is it, mom?" she asked.  
  
"Two little furry animals!" her mom replied. Ashura and Crystallis   
sweatdropped at that. "One's red, the other's purple." Kari's eyes went wide.  
  
"Ashura and Crystallis?!" she said, reconizing the colors and putting two and  
two together. The two looked around and saw their old friend.  
  
"KARI! HEY!" Crystallis said. After removing their shoes, the two hedgehogs  
stepped in and approached their old friend. Kari bent down a bit and hugged the two.  
  
"Man, long time, no see, Hikari!" Ashura said, calling her by her real name.  
  
"Same here. C'mon, let's go into my room. We'll get some privacy there." Kari  
said. With that, the three went into her room and sat down. "Wow, it's been such  
a long time since we've seen each other. Wish I coulda helped with your fight with  
Master. I'm sure Angewomon would have been a big help..."  
  
"Hey, we had it under control...although you missed something awesome!" Ashura  
said. "But, we're not here for that..."  
  
"Yeah." Crystallis said. "You probably heard about this Earth, AniEarth,   
joining Arcadia..."  
  
"Tell me about it." Kari said. "Mimi was calling all of us about how she had  
a portal in her room." Crystallis giggled at that.  
  
"Anyway, we're looking for people who could be members of the Arcadian Heroes  
Council, and we're hoping to see if you could join in..." Ashura said.  
  
"Wow! Us, in a group of heroes? That'll be awesome!" Gatomon said. "Wouldn't   
it, Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, it would, buuuut,..." Kari said. "I don't think we'll be cut out for   
it."  
  
"Cut out for what?" A voice said. The four turned and saw Kari's brother, Tai,  
peeking in. At his side was his Digimon, Agumon.  
  
"Oh, hi, Tai!" Kari said. "I wanna introduce you to two of the people I met  
awhile back."  
  
"We've met, remember?" Tai said. "When you came back from that ship."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I forgot." Kari said, blushing a bit in embarassment.  
  
"Well, since you're here, why don't we see if you want to be part of the   
Heroes Council." Ashura said.  
  
"Heroes Council? You mean like the Digidestined?" Agumon said.  
  
"In a way, yeah. Except, you're going to be part of a group of heroes from the  
now-five Arcadian worlds." Ashura said.  
  
"Wow! How about it, Tai? I'm sure if there's ever trouble from the Digiworld  
and they can't handle it, we could be useful!" Agumon said.  
  
"Hmm...eh, why not?" Tai said. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Should I start listing?" Ashura said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another part of Tokyo, another heated battle was going on. This time, it  
was the Sailor Scouts fighting a monstrous turtle out looking for blood. And the  
girls weren't fairing too well.  
  
"Man, this thing just won't drop!" Sailor Mars said. "Everything we've used  
won't take him down!"  
  
"It's his shell! If only there was a way to get rid of the shell..." Sailor  
Mercury said.  
  
"Well, I'm open for suggestions..." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Here's a suggestion: DIE!" The turtle said, hiding in his shell, allowing  
spikes to form on the sides. Then, like a buzzsaw, he rolled towards the girls, but  
he never got to his target. Stopping him in his tracks was Ryoko.  
  
"Y'know, if Sonic saw what you were doing, he'd have a hissy fit!" Ryoko said,  
tossing the turtle away.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"A friend. Name's Ryoko. But, first, let's take care of this pest before we  
move on." She said. Forming a beam saber, she raced towards the reviving turtle and  
slashed it many times, watching in triumph as the shell broke into a million pieces.  
"Your turn, blondie!"  
  
"Got it!" Sailor Moon said, grabbing her weapon, the Moon Kalidescope. One  
Moon Gorgeous Meditation later, and the creature was gone. "Now, why are you here,  
Ryoko?"  
  
"Simple. You girls have been chosen to be part of the Heroes Council, but only  
one can join." Ryoko said.  
  
"Only one, eh?" Sailor Venus said. "Why not Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it'll only be reasonable for our leader to be part of it..."  
Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Well, what do you say, Moonie? You in?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Well, I know if I don't, Luna'll have my head for turning it down,   
so...SURE!" Sailor Moon said. "You can count on me!"  
  
"Good." Ryoko said. "Hopefully, things went well for the others..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Mobius, Tenchi was waiting for the other "members" to arrive. He sat on the  
steps of Castle Acorn, looking over the rebuilding surroundings, surroundings   
damaged when Dr. Eggman and his MADS crew went wild, thirsty for revenge.  
  
"*sigh* How long does it take to find a few people...?" He asked himself.  
  
"Too long if you ask me!" A voice said. Tenchi looked up and saw Vegeta   
approaching him. "I see you've been roped into this, boy."  
  
"Well, it was that or watch Ryoko and Ayeka duke it out over them going."  
Tenchi said. Vegeta smirked at that.  
  
"Hey, is this the gathering for the Heroes Council?" another voice said. The  
two looked and saw Tai and Agumon walking up to them.  
  
"Harmph! They're letting someone like YOU on board?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't mind Vegeta. I'm Tenchi Masaki, and you are...?" he said.  
  
"Taichi Yagami. Just call me Tai." He said. "And this is my Digimon, Agumon!"  
  
"Nice to meet 'cha!" Agumon said.  
  
"Well, I see that Sabian and Crystallis was sucessful in finding people."   
another voice said. The group looked at a roof and saw Shadow and Spider-Man   
standing there.  
  
"Well, you can say that." Tenchi said. The two lept from the roof to the   
ground.  
  
"Man, who decided that "Early Armageddon" was a good designing style?" Spidey  
said, commenting on the damaged buildings.  
  
"Dr. Robotnik." Shadow said. "It's a long story. Now if you excuse me, I got a  
limb to get rid of." Shadow removed his glove and let his fake fur shed as his metal  
arm was revield. "Catch you later." With that, the black hedgehog raced off. As he  
did, a girl approached the group.  
  
"I'm guessing this is the Heroes Council thing, right?" she said. The group  
turned to see a blonde-haired girl, her hair up in the "Odango" style.  
  
"And who might you be, woman?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino." she said. The group looked at her in confusion. She held  
up her transformation brooch. "Sailor Moon."  
  
"OH! Oh, okay!" the other said.  
  
"So, is this everyone?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess..." Tenchi said. Just then, a certain person walked out. "Oh, hey  
Anthony."  
  
"Accountantmaster..." Vegeta growled. Spidey snickered at that.  
  
"Oh, that was good, Veggie." he said. Vegeta gave him an evil look that   
somehow set off his Spider-Sense. "Woah, easy, boy! Down!"  
  
"Man, I'd never thought that Washu would have chosen you guys THAT fast..."  
Anthony said. "Well, now that you guys are here, why don't we start the   
introductions and initiation?" With that, the seven walked in and headed into a   
room. In there was a large table with a group of people sitting there, namely the  
members of the Heroes Council, made up of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Link,  
Princess Zelda, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, ArcadiaSonic, and ArcadiaTails. As the  
six sat down, Vegeta threw his feet on the table and went into a reclining position.  
Agumon, because of his height, had to not only stand up, but have a few books used   
to keep him in seeing eye level. But, unbeknowest to the group, before the day was  
done, they would go into their first battle, making sure that a certain planet was  
safe for a certain mongoose to return to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At EggmanLand, Dr. Eggman watched the whole thing happen from a hidden camera.  
And as he did, he grinned evily.  
  
"So, that blasted Gamemaster thinks his little group can protect the Arcadian  
worlds, eh?" Eggman said. "I was close once to destroying Arcadia and making it   
mine, and I WILL do it again!" As he turned around, a giant computer flashed on,   
showing various foes, dead and alive, on the screens. "All I need is my OWN Heroes  
Council, and I'll use my old "Project: Open Wounds" machine to bring those I want   
back, if needed. Beware, Gamemaster Anthony Bault. AniEarth is full of evil   
surprises. One of these days, they'll get you. BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Story:  
-----------  
  
The heroes have been chosen, now its time to zoom ahead, after A Hero's Virtue  
2. There are some big adventures waiting within the places the Arcadian portals are  
at, and it's time to see them. Next up is AniEarth - After the Portals. 


End file.
